


We're Destiny, Maybe

by AdlerKlasse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Humor, and a chuuves crumb if you squint, and a dc cameo, and a kinda sorta RV cameo, hyewon centric with some OT12 shenanigans, minor/background 2jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlerKlasse/pseuds/AdlerKlasse
Summary: Hyejoo holds Chaewon’s hand a lot, and Chaewon takes her time in realizing that maybe the reasons she has are just excuses.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	We're Destiny, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/incorrecthyewon/status/1287276609045757952

The first time it happens, it’s definitely, completely, and undeniably Jiwoo’s fault.

“Please?” Jiwoo begs from next to Chaewon’s locker, eyes shining due to desperation and her usual, innate Kim Jiwoo charm. “Half of our crew literally just… ran out the door during lunch and I don’t think they’re coming back.”

Chaewon grimaces. Sure, she adores Jiwoo and the rest of their theater friends, but being roped into staying after school for physical labor? It’s the opposite of her idea of a good time.

“Why did they ditch?” Chaewon asks, refusing to agree to anything without this crucial piece of information. “Did Yeojin finally go through with her frog prank?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Jiwoo denies quickly. “Wait, Yeojin’s been planning a frog prank?”

Chaewon freezes for only a millisecond before coughing into her hand. “So why did they ditch then?”

“I think someone said their dog might be sick,” Jiwoo frowns. “Poor Pie… Look, isn’t she adorable?”

She taps her phone at the speed of light, quickly whipping out a picture of a tiny brown dog. It is indeed cute, and Chaewon figures she can’t blame the group of crew members that deemed Pie more important than show preparations.

Bbomi’s still cuter though.

“Hyejoo’s coming too,” Jiwoo suddenly says, and apparently that’s supposed to have some sort of special meaning judging from the way she’s suddenly moving her eyebrows up and down at an impressive speed.

Chaewon copies the eyebrow dance with ease in hopes that doing so will unlock whatever Jiwoo isn’t saying, her older friend doing this quite often as of late. Unfortunately, the transmission remains incomplete and Chaewon gives a resigned shrug. 

“I guess I’ll go.”

“Yay!” Jiwoo’s ensuing tackle-hug nearly bowls Chaewon over, and her shout would have ruptured Chaewon’s eardrums were she not used to it already. “You’re a lifesaver! See you—and Hyejoo, heh—later!”

Jiwoo vanishes down the hall before Chaewon can reply, leaving Chaewon with the vague feeling that she’s been duped.

* * *

**_chaewon:_** _you didn’t tell me you’re helping jiwoo after school?_

**_hyejoo:_** _i am????_

_hyejoo is typing…_

_hyejoo is typing…_

_hyejoo is typing..._

**_hyejoo:_** _nvm i guess i am_

* * *

Jiwoo miscalculates.

Chaewon isn’t surprised at this revelation, actually. Her friend has always been filled with infectious enthusiasm and exuberance, and it’s almost to be expected that she somehow manages to convince? beg? scam? all ten other members of their mutual friend group to help her out. To make matters better and worse, the missing theater crew actually returns to school with a few of their own friends in tow, fortunately decreasing Chaewon’s workload but also increasing the volume inside the classroom they’re using.

Exponentially.

Loud is an understatement for the utter chaos going on. Productivity is definitely near non-existent judging from all the yelling and laughing going on, and there’s something to be said for the fact that Chaewon can’t even hear Jungeun screeching at Jinsol and Sooyoung anymore through the rest of the noise. Someone is doing a rather impressive metal-opera duet with Haseul, Heejin somehow got her hands on helium, and… was that a ribbit?

Chaewon figures it’s time to make a tactical retreat.

Unfortunately, the only exit is on the other side of the room, blocked by a sea of flailing arms and legs. It’s almost a risk Chaewon is willing to take, but then her projected path is intercepted by Hyunjin wielding a brush and chasing Yeojin, who is somehow completely covered in paint. Vivi and Yerim dance by not long after, leaving a sea of glitter in their wake, and the window is starting to look more and more appealing despite being on the third floor.

“Going somewhere?”

Chaewon jumps at the voice right next to her ear, her shock quickly turning to annoyance when she turns to see an amused smirk.

Hyejoo must be cheating or hacking or _something_ because despite the mess surrounding them, she looks as good as ever, completely put together without a single hair out of place as she gazes down at Chaewon. A dash of teal paint on her cheek is her only battle scar, one that Chaewon quickly removes with a swipe of her thumb.

“I was trying to get out of here, but…” Chaewon grimaces.

“Didn’t you come here to help Jiwoo?”

“I really don’t think she needs my help anymore.”

Right on cue, Jiwoo starts imitating a rooster in the middle of the room.

Hyejoo and Chaewon glance at each other before bursting into giggles.

“Yep, she definitely needs a different kind of help,” Chaewon confirms. “And I'm getting out of here before it gets worse.” 

“Alright,” Hyejoo agrees easily. “Let’s go.”

“You’re leaving too?”

“Duh.” Hyejoo rolls her eyes. “Who else is going to help Princess Park Chaewon make her escape?”

Before Chaewon can decide whether to protest or embrace the title, Hyejoo suddenly grabs her hand. Her grip is warm and unyielding, a solid anchor for Chaewon to cling to as she’s pulled around the side of the room. She can only see the back of Hyejoo’s head from this angle, her friend facing forward steadfastly, and the familiar view of her black jacket serves as an extra comfort as they weave their way through the crowd.

It’s like passing into a completely different world when they finally leave the classroom and make it to the sunset-dyed hallways of their school. Hyejoo slows down and pulls Chaewon next to her as they make their way towards the gates, the sounds of mayhem growing more distant with each step they take.

 _Hyejoo looks really good in red_ , Chaewon notes.

“Do you have plans for dinner?” she asks.

“Nope.”

“Milkshakes then Mario Kart?”

“Sure.”

It’s not until Hyejoo lets go of her hand to let her unlock her front door that Chaewon realizes they’ve been holding hands the entire way home.

* * *

**_hyejoo:_** _lmao I can’t believe yeojin didn’t get suspended_

 **_chaewon:_** _perks of knowing the student council prez_

 **_hyejoo:_** _how did she even get that many frogs into school?_

**_chaewon:_** _you can’t tell anyone_

**_chaewon:_** _esp not haseul_

**_chaewon:_** _but vivi helped her_

**_hyejoo:_** _… i think haseul already found out_

**_chaewon:_** _???_

**_hyejoo:_** _i heard her yelling about “corrupting an upstanding upperclassman” from down the street_

**_chaewon:_** _F_

**_hyejoo:_** _F_

* * *

The next time it happens, it’s because of Heejin.

Well, technically it’s because of Hyunjin, but it’s mostly Heejin’s recent inability to function around Hyunjin at play. 

“Friday. Come to the game,” Hyunjin says. It almost sounds like an order, but Chaewon knows that’s just how Hyunjin is. 

“I’m busy.”

“Animal Crossing doesn’t count as busy.”

“I’m busy with something that isn’t Animal Crossing.”

Hyunjin blinks, her expression unchanging.

“League with Hyejoo doesn’t count as busy either.”

Chaewon glares at her seatmate. She almost misses the days back when she hardly knew anyone in this town and had all the time in the world to spend with her Nintendo DS. 

(Almost.

Because she actually doesn’t mind being dragged around everywhere by the people she considers family. 

Not that she’ll ever admit that.

Some of their egos would actually _explode_ if she did.)

“Isn’t Heejin going already?” she asks.

Hyunjin visibly falters at that. It doesn’t show on her face, but her shoulders sag a little and Chaewon is sure that if Hyunjin had cat ears, they’d be drooping right now. 

“I’m not sure if she is,” Hyunjin mumbles, glancing over to Heejin’s empty desk. “She keeps being vague when I ask.”

“Ah…” Chaewon nods in understanding. 

The recent dynamic between Heejin and Hyunjin has been _weird_ , so to speak, and Chaewon is privy to this development thanks to the dubious honor of having been assigned the seat between the pair for the past year. She’s seen them go from making faces at each other with her right in the middle to this month’s sudden, weird standoff where Hyunjin keeps staring at Heejin, who refuses to look anywhere but at the board.

And Chaewon knows why.

She’s not sure if she wants to pat Heejin or smack her... She’ll do both later.

“Let’s make it a group thing,” she suggests to Hyunjin. “If everyone goes, Heejin has to too.”

“I don’t want to bother everyone,” Hyunjin frowns. “It’s not that big a deal–”

“Shush,” Chaewon interrupts. “It’s a genius plan, and it’s about time you let everyone see ‘Rising Star Kim Hyunjin’ destroy the enemy.”

“The seniors though,” Hyunjin groans as she sprawls over her desk. “They’re going to be so embarrassing.”

“It’s the price of fame,” Chaewon says sagely, patting her friend on the shoulder. She neglects to mention the giant banner that Haseul’s been hiding for months. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And your lucky charm is guaranteed to come.”

“Who said Heejin’s my lucky charm?”

“Fine, guess I won’t be asking anyone to go then.”

“... Heejin’s my lucky charm.”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

**_chaewon:_** _jeon heejin a useless lesbian confirmed_

**_hyejoo:_** _wbk_

**_hyejoo:_** _btw sooyoung won’t stop crying about finally getting to see hyunjin play_

**_chaewon:_** _ew i’m not sitting anywhere near her during the game_

**_chaewon:_** _or the other seniors_

_hyejoo is typing..._

**_hyejoo:_** _sit with me then_

_chaewon is typing..._

**_chaewon:_** _okay._

* * *

Chaewon really doesn’t know how Sooyoung manages to simultaneously be one of the most popular girls on campus _and_ be one of the most embarrassing people in their group.

Even a fair distance away, she can hear the gaggle of fangirls hanging onto Sooyoung’s every word, oohing and ahhing over every statement she makes. They don’t seem to mind the fact that Sooyoung is talking about some other girl that isn’t them, and some seem to actually agree with how she’s waxing poetic about Hyunjin’s superior soccer skills.

“I’m so proud of her,” Sooyoung says, her voice thick, and Chaewon has to turn away in shame when Sooyoung actually pulls out a handkerchief (who still uses those in this day and age…?) to dab at her eyes. “I’ve known Hyunjin since she was an annoying kid in middle school and now she’s all grown up to be this annoying soccer ace.”

Chaewon snorts despite herself and quickly holds up a hand to block her face from the fangirls that turn to look at her. She casts her eyes around the crowd, looking for a distraction only to suddenly forget how to breathe. 

Chaewon has seen Hyejoo wear that same jacket over a million times, but there’s really something about the way Hyejoo looks under the shade of a nearby tree, illuminated by the few rays of excessively bright stadium lights that make it past the greenery. Her furrowed brows bordering on a scowl remind Chaewon of when they first met, but her expression instantly clears up the moment their eyes meet.

“Hey, I was looking for you,” Hyejoo calls out as she jogs over, deftly avoiding several collisions. “There are _way_ too many people here.”

“Right?” Chaewon sighs. “The things we do for our friends… If Heejin doesn’t confess after Hyunjin wins, I’m going to knock some sense into her head. Literally.”

Hyejoo’s lips twitch.

“Are you sure you could even reach?”

Chaewon gives her friend an admittedly feeble punch to the shoulder. 

“Anyways! We both skipped out on PUBG to come here so it better be worth it.”

“I mean I came here to see Hyunjin wipe the floor with the other team,” Hyejoo shrugs. “Though if she gets a girlfriend too I guess that’s nice.”

“Hyejoo…” Chaewon says patiently. “Soccer victories are for high school, but true love is forever.”

Hyejoo snorts.

Chaewon punches her again.

“Let’s go before you punch my arm off,” Hyejoo says, suddenly taking Chaewon’s hand. 

The sensation is becoming more and more familiar to Chaewon, yet in some ways she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the warm sensation that keeps seeping into her chest against her will. It’s not unwelcome by any means, but it does make Chaewon’s heart wonder a bit as Hyejoo guides her safely through the crowd. 

Both their phones abruptly beep at the same time, indicating a text in the group chat.

 **_yeojin:_ ** _last one to our seats buys snacks!!!!! i’m already here with yerim!!!!!!!!_

Hyejoo and Chaewon glance at each other before looking at the remaining distance to their seats. Somewhere behind them, voices that sound suspiciously like Jungeun and Haseul start yelling as a vaguely Jiwoo-shaped blur rushes past them.

“Oh no,” Chaewon groans as she turns around to see Sooyoung’s crowd of fangirls start moving, no doubt following their leader. 

“Crap,” Hyejoo mutters as she realizes something. “Chaewon, hang on.”

“What–”

Park Chaewon is sure that Son Hyejoo has to be the eighth wonder of the world or something, for she suddenly grabs Chaewon by the waist, swings her around, and slings her arms over her shoulders for the most impromptu, swift, and chaotic piggyback that Chaewon has ever experienced. She’s sure there are easier, more logical ways to do whatever Hyejoo just did, but she has no time to voice her concerns as her friend takes off into the night, leaving Chaewon to do her best to hang on for dear life.

It’s not until she’s deposited next to a mildly concerned Vivi that Chaewon realizes that their hands are, against all odds, still connected.

* * *

**_heejin:_** _I GOT THE GIRL :D :D :D :D :D_

**_chaewon:_** _you’re welcome_

**_heejin:_** _TYSM!_

**_heejin:_** _You guys are the best T_T_

**_chaewon:_** _i know i am_

**_chaewon:_** _really though i’m happy for you two!_

**_chaewon:_** _you make each other so happy_

**_heejin:_** _RIGHT? T_T <3 _

**_heejin:_** _I’m glad I finally said something_

**_heejin:_** _BTW……………_

**_chaewon:_** _???_

**_heejin:_** _When are YOU going to say something?_

**_chaewon:_** _about what???_

**_heejin:_** _About Hyejoo duh!_

_chaewon is typing…_

_chaewon is typing..._

_chaewon is typing…_

**_heejin:_** _Hello?_

**_heejin:_** _Chaewon?_

**_heejin:_** _CHAEWON_

**_heejin:_** _I can SEE you ignoring me!!!!_

* * *

**_yerim:_** _chaeeee :D_

**_chaewon:_** _yerimmmmmm_

**_yerim:_** _rv land on saturday!_

**_yerim:_** _you coming?_

**_yerim:_** _hyejoo already agreed to come :D_

**_chaewon:_** _sure_

**_chaewon:_** _also why do you and jiwoo ALWAYS emphasize hyejoo coming to something?_

**_yerim:_** _yay i’ll let jinsol know!_

**_chaewon:_** _yerim?? answer me???_

**_yerim:_** _:D_

**_chaewon:_** _CHOI YERIM_

* * *

**_chaewon:_** _why do we have to get up so early to go to rv land???_

**_hyejoo:_** _idk_

**_chaewon:_** _not everyone sleeps as early as jungeun!!_

**_hyejoo:_** _yeah_

**_chaewon:_** _some of us stay up late making money to pay off debts!_

**_hyejoo:_** _yeah_

**_chaewon:_** _btw is jinsol or sooyoung coming to pick you up?_

**_hyejoo:_** _yeah_

**_chaewon:_ ** _..._

**_chaewon:_** _hyejoo are you like... sleep texting_

**_hyejoo:_** _yeah_

_chaewon is typing..._

**_chaewon:_** _do you have a crush on anyone?_

**_hyejoo:_** _yeah_

**_hyejoo:_** _wait what_

* * *

At some point, Chaewon grows to expect Hyejoo’s hand in hers. It’s actually quite sweet how the younger girl has taken to making sure that Chaewon is never lost or overwhelmed in a crowd. It’s not like Chaewon needs the dedicated protection, especially when there are ten other girls in her corner, but it’s nice.

It’s _very_ nice.

The notion adds a spring to her step as she and Hyejoo make a beeline for Red Velvet Land’s food court. Hyejoo never lets go of her hand for a single moment, not even when they come to a stop at their destination.

“Two churros, please,” Hyejoo says.

“Make that ten,” Chaewon pipes up from next to her. 

“ _Ten_?” 

Hyejoo actually tugs on their linked hands in concern, but Chaewon just shrugs.

“Don’t you really like churros?”

“Yeah, but I’m also broke,” Hyejoo points out, holding up her pitifully flat wallet.

“Don’t worry,” Chaewon says smugly. She whips out a dark blue credit card. “Everything’s on me today.”

Hyejoo opens her mouth, possibly to protest, but she suddenly slams her mouth shut before nodding at the churro maker. Probably to avoid a change of mind, the churro proprietor quickly snatches up the credit card, swiping it in record time before sending off the duo with their loot.

“So. That card,” Hyejoo says in between bites as they search for a seat. “It’s Jinsol’s.”

“Mhm.”

“Did you steal from her or did you blackmail her?”

Chaewon’s desire to give Hyejoo a good smack is sadly left unfulfilled considering how hitting her with a bouquet of churros would only lead to a mess of sugar and cinnamon. Her other hand has been occupied since they first set foot in the amusement park, a fact that Hyejoo is also well aware of judging from the pacifying squeeze she gives.

Chaewon silently forgives her.

“Jinsol gave it to me for the day. _Willingly_ ,” she emphasizes. 

Hyejoo scrunches her nose. “Okay, but why? 

“It’s because I’m cute,” Chaewon says shamelessly. “And because she’s rich. And because she likes to dote on me. And because she lost a bet.”

She _knows_ Hyejoo is holding back a laugh, but the younger girl wisely chooses to ask the inevitable question instead of risking coating her jacket in spices.

“So what was the bet?”

“I said Hyunjin and Heejin are official _girlfriend_ girlfriends now, but she didn’t believe me.”

Hyejoo blinks.

“Uh… Didn’t they become official like weeks ago? And didn’t you say that Jinsol herself walked in on Heejin sitting on Hyunjin’s lap in the music room?”

“Exactly!” Chaewon nods emphatically. “But you know what she said? She said—and this is completely true, I’m not lying—She actually said to me… ‘they seem like very good friends.’”

Hyejoo stares.

And then she lets out this loud, almost obnoxious and utterly endearing cackle of a laugh.

“Are you serious? Is _Jinsol_ serious?”

“She was serious enough to bet today, so…” Chaewon waves her churros at the various food stalls before them. “Today, we are going to _eat_.”

“As the Princess commands!” Hyejoo declares loudly enough to turn several heads.

Were this anyone else, Chaewon might have been annoyed at the sheer volume of that shout, but there’s a familiar glint in Hyejoo’s eyes, one that Chaewon has come to associate with _happiness_. It brings a smile to Chaewon, one that not even feigned annoyance can smother, and so she walks on with her friend, the two of them still tethered together by their hands. 

Later on, as they argue about the merits and lack thereof of going on a rollercoaster after a food binge, Chaewon thinks that it would be nice if her bond with Hyejoo could last forever.

It would be _really_ nice.

* * *

**_jinsol:_** _can u PLZ tell me what harold means?_

**_jinsol:_** _hyejoo won’t stop calling me that :(_

**_chaewon:_** _no :D_

* * *

**_sooyoung:_** _how did you and hye spend TRIPLE DIGITS on food_

**_chaewon:_** _how did YOU spend triple digits on games_

**_sooyoung:_** _jiwoo really wanted that penguin okay_

**_sooyoung:_** _and i have bad aim :(_

**_chaewon:_** _…_

**_chaewon:_** _whipped_

**_sooyoung:_** _says the girl who bought THREE WATERMELONS for her gf_

**_sooyoung:_** _…_

**_sooyoung:_** _okay i’m sorry please come back i won’t tease you about hye_

**_sooyoung:_** _chae?_

**_sooyoung:_** _PLEASE I’M SORRY_

**_sooyoung:_** _can you please stop hye from trying to kill me at least_

**_chaewon:_** _no :)_

* * *

**_hyejoo:_** _sleepover at my place this weekend?_

**_chaewon:_** _sure!_

**_hyejoo:_** _…_

**_hyejoo:_** _why is everyone suddenly so busy_

**_hyejoo:_** _like literally everyone else is busy wtf_

_chaewon is typing…_

_chaewon is typing…_

**_chaewon:_** _we can still have a sleepover with just the two us_

**_chaewon:_** _if you want_

_hyejoo is typing..._

**_hyejoo:_** _i’d like that a lot actually._

* * *

Okay, so maybe Chaewon’s hypothesis was wrong.

She had thought that Hyejoo’s penchant for holding her hand was due to the fact that Chaewon isn’t exactly the most... put together of their group, and while she had _hoped_ there was another reason for Hyejoo’s actions, she didn’t actually believe there was one.

But maybe there is.

Because there’s no way Hyejoo honestly thinks that Chaewon is going to get lost in Hyejoo’s house, right?

Chaewon has been over here countless times. It’s easier to play Overcooked and yell at each other in person, after all, and she’s sure she could easily navigate this place even blindfolded and with her arms tied behind her back. 

And yet Hyejoo takes her hand the instant she opens the front door.

Hyejoo waits patiently as Chaewon removes her shoes, her thumbs lightly tracing Chaewon’s knuckles before using a gentle tug to lead them further inside the house. She starts a rant about ‘ _how is Jungeun THIS bad at video games like I just don’t UNDERSTAND_ ’ and Chaewon does her best to pay attention, but it’s hard to focus when her mind insists on overanalyzing the past few months.

Deserted school hallways, down the street, in the arcade, while standing outside their favorite cafe, on walks with Bbomi and Gureumi… The cases keep adding up one by one, and by the time they reach Hyejoo’s bedroom, Chaewon is forced to admit that there really isn’t much reason for Hyejoo to hold her hand so often.

But she does. 

And Chaewon wants– _needs_ to know why.

“Hyejoo,” she calls out softly as she takes a seat in the gaming chair that Hyejoo never lets anyone else sit in. “Why do you hold my hand so much?”

Hyejoo actually freezes rather comically mid-step for a split second before moving to sit down on her bed.

“What do you mean?”

“You hold my hand a lot,” Chaewon points out, her curiosity (and desperation and hope) pushing her further along her line of questioning. “You hold my hand pretty much everywhere we go. Why?”

Hyejoo shrugs.

“I like holding hands.”

Chaewon frowns.

“You don’t hold anyone else’s hand nearly this much.”

Hyejoo purses her lips for over an entire minute, her brows furrowed in thought. Just as Chaewon is about to call off this whole situation and spare them both the struggle though, Hyejoo finally speaks up.

“Your hands fit with mine the best,” she says, and the words are said so simply and so casually that Chaewon almost feels like passing out. 

But Chaewon knows Hyejoo, _sees_ Hyejoo. 

She sees past the air of nonchalance; she sees the way Hyejoo’s index finger is tapping her blanket anxiously, she sees the way both of Hyejoo’s ears have a faint pinkness to them, she sees the way Hyejoo is unable to maintain eye contact for too long, she sees the way there’s _something_ glimmering in her gaze, something that may be a reflection of Chaewon’s own dreams and wishes. 

And maybe, Chaewon realizes, they’ve _both_ been standing on the edge of this cliff, too afraid to jump.

So Chaewon takes the dive.

“Hyejoo,” she says quietly. “Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo shifts forward on the bed, sitting on the edge so she can take both of Chaewon’s hands.

“Yeah?”

“Hyejoo, I like you. A lot.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Hyejoo abruptly leans back and flops onto her bed with her arms spread wide.

“Oh, thank GOODNESS,” is all she says.

Chaewon pokes her with her foot. 

“I’ve ascended to heaven,” Hyejoo announces. “Call back later.”

Chaewon kicks her this time.

“Don’t I get a reply?” she pouts, her impatience getting the better of her. She’s pretty sure she knows what Hyejoo’s answer is by now, but the tense thrumming in her chest probably isn’t going to go away until she hears the words themselves. “Hyejoo…”

Her little plea does its magic as Hyejoo practically jumps back to life, her hands automatically moving back to their usual place, entwined with Chaewon’s as she sits back up.

“C’mon,” Hyejoo has the gall to tease. “I pretty much told you how I feel already.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it properly,” Chaewon demands. “Please?”

The rhythm in Chaewon’s chest suddenly changes tempo, turning into a steady fluttering of wings when Hyejoo breaks into a smile, one that Chaewon wants imprinted on her heart forever.

“Chaewon,” she says.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/adlerklasse


End file.
